


Blue

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones, Game of Thrones - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim felt unnerved by the hard look the Kryptonian lord had directed towards him. Where Tim and Kon are in a situation like DanyKhal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tim felt unnerved by the hard look the Kryptonian lord had directed towards him. Those unearthly blue eyes sizing him up and seemingly gazed right through him. The look made Tim feel uncomfortable, as though he had been forced to strip naked in front of this strange man.

And then suddenly, the Kryptonian lord nodded, the bells strung in his hair ringing softly. “He accepts.” The blonde lady (his cousin, a voice whispered to him) standing beside the lord declared.


	2. Wedding Day

Kryptonian’s, Tim decided, were a strange race. From their language to the way they dressed, from their strange customs to their food - everything about them was strange and foreign. And frightening.  
  


A normal wedding would involve merry making, wine, ribaldry, laughter, gaiety and joy. But his wedding was the complete opposite. Forced into strange clothes that matched his partner’s, forced to stand on top of a translucent jewel and exchange colored marriage bracelets with a man he didn’t even  _know_.  
  


But he could not balk from this responsibility. He could feel the weight of his father’s gaze. Which was a silly thing considering that the fact that only his likeness was placed in the hall. But Bruce’s stern gaze kept him on his best behavior throughout the ceremony. And through the reception that followed.  
  


Throughout the long dinner, Tim was forced to smile politely and accept blessings and congratulations from these strangers. He hoped that they were all blessings because his grasp of Kryptonian was still fairly basic. And if his husband wasn’t making any threatening gestures of any kind, Tim could assume that they were fair words.  
  


Just when he was congratulating himself for having done a good job, it was time for the groom’s to depart. There were a few amused looks here and there but Tim felt nothing but fear. He could school the nervousness and anxiety off his face, but not from his fingers that trembled while taking his Lord’s hand. He chose to blame it on the fact that he would shortly be  _flying_  several  _hundred feet_  in the air with nothing to hold him up except his husband’s powers.  
  


The further they flew away in complete silence, the more his anxiety grew. Until his stomach was nothing but knots and butterflies and he wanted to throw up what little food he had eaten. Still he reminded himself to remain calm, to not let his fear show, to uphold the honor of his family no matter what.  
  


By the time they had landed on the balcony of a small cottage by the sea, Tim had worked himself into a ball of nervous energy. He reminded himself that if his husband wanted to kiss him or do more, he had to accept it and not try to body slam him into the floor.  
  


“ _God_  that was the worst fucking wedding ceremony I’ve  _ever_  been to.”  
  


The sudden declaration in English made every thought in Tim’s head come to a screeching halt. He stared up with wide eyes at his husband as he tried to work a crick out of his neck.  
  


“Seriously! That was worse than Kal and Lois’s wedding!”  
  


The man turned to look at him and suddenly laughed. “You kinda look like a goldfish with that look on your face. A pretty goldfish sure but…still a fish.”  
  


“You can speak English?” Tim blurted out, shocked by this revelation.  
  


Soft bells chimed, adding to the merry laugh Kon let out. “Sure can! Just don’t ask me to talk in Kryptonian, I kinda suck at it.”  
  


“B-but…” His mind spun trying to make sense of this smiling man who stood before him. It was too much of a contrast with the unsmiling serious man who he had seen in Gotham and then at the wedding ceremony.  
  


Kon held a hand out, “Why don’t we talk inside. It’s gonna get real cold once the sun sets.”  
  


With a look towards the orange sun already sinking into the ocean, Tim glanced at the hand stretched out towards him. Kon’s eyes were steady and open, like his hand. Feeling wary, Tim reached out to accept the hand.


	3. Dowry

“Seriously?” Kon eyed the black baby dragon curled around Tim’s shoulder. “I didn’t know that.”  
  


A small bump against his arm made Tim smile down at the second pale dragon perched in his lap. Absentmindedly stroking her scales, Tim replied. “Not many people do. We didn’t exactly go around announcing that our house has old ties with the Targaryen’s.”  
  


Kon continued his staring match with the black dragon, “Fair enough…Is that thing even friendly?” He pointed at the dragon, wondering why the creature was glaring at him. Kon was damn sure that he didn’t like him. Especially when it angrily snapped in his direction.  
  


“Alysanne?” Tim asked, looking down at the sleepy cream and gold dragon in his lap. “She’s  _very_  friendly. A little shy though.”  
  


Kon waved a hand, “The one on your shoulder, I meant.”  
  


“Oh.” Tim gave the dark dragon a look. Dark blue eyes stared back at their owner, squawking lightly before resuming their distrustful glaring towards Kon. “Elia’s a little…over protective.”  
  


“She tried to bite my fingers off when I was taking your cape off.” Kon stated in a deadpan, narrowing his eyes at the dragon. It was almost as though he (she, he corrected himself) could understand him. And if dragons could look smug, this one was looking as smug as a cat who had sneaked out with a cage full of canaries.  
  


Tim had the good grace to look a bit abashed, “I apologize. Like I said, she can be over protective of me.” He scratched her jaw, a loud rumbling purr echoing in her small chest as she closed her eyes. “But I’m sure once you get to know one another, you’ll get along well enough.”  
  


“I wouldn’t count on that.” Kon mumbled underneath his breath, noticing the sliver of blue still glaring at him. Seriously?  _Dragons_? This was worse than a  _chastity belt_. Especially the blue eyed demon watching him all smug and uppity. As impressive as a dowry they made, Kon would sooner  _not_  have had to deal with dragons cock blocking him on his wedding night.  
  


Still keeping one eye on Elia, Kon sat down next to Tim on the wide bed. A pair of jade green eyes regarding him lazily, tail twitching and stirring with interest as unfamiliar fingers came before a snout. Kon held his breath for a moment, hoping that he wouldn’t have another set of dragon bites on his fingers. But Alysanne sniffed at his fingers and bumped her head into them, wanting to be petted more than wanting to take a bite.  
  


Elia seemed displeased with her sister making friends with the new person and clawed her way down Tim’s arm, flying off to settle in front of the warm fire place. Back towards the trio as though in reproach.  
  


Relaxing a bit, Kon scratched behind a horn. “Wow.” he exclaimed. “She’s really warm.”  
  


“Well, she  _is_  a dragon.” Tim replied with some amusement, hand running down the white and green back, stroking Alysanne lightly. “Here…” Kon was surprised slightly when the other man suddenly took hold of his hand and placed it against the dragon’s small chest. “Do you feel that?”  
  


Yes he could. It was like holding a hand out before a small fire. Except, this was like feeling a living fire. “Yeah…” he replied, feeling awed. Alysanna was taking the touch with surprising calm and dignity, puffing her chest out with price as Kon’s awed tone. “It’s like…touching fire.”  
  


And then he looked up at Tim. Kon’s breath caught in his throat, seeing the sparkle in Tim’s eyes when he looked back him. There was a fire behind those eyes, cold yet warm at the same time as they regarded him. It grew with the smile Tim gave him, “Exactly.”


End file.
